


The One With The Unexpected Mask Feels

by CuppyCake5



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuppyCake5/pseuds/CuppyCake5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bane like to watch as John opens himself up.</p><p>P.S. I hate making titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Unexpected Mask Feels

John knew that Bane liked to watch him. He could always feel the masked man’s eyes on him in whatever he did. Getting dressed. Reading. Even brushing his teeth. John would be lying if he said it didn’t put him a little bit on edge. Not necessarily bad, since it was Bane after all. In fact, there were some instances when he liked feeling Bane’s eyes on him. Times when he reveled in the gaze even.

Such as now. John could see the tension in every part of the large man’s body. From the creases in his forehead to his fingers gripping the arm of the chair to his back that was ramrod straight. John felt as Bane’s gaze stroked along every inch of his skin that had built up a barely there sheen. And he felt it when the other man’s eyes bore hungrily at John’s hole while he prepared himself. “Big guy. Eyes up here.” John teasingly panted.

But Bane’s eyes didn’t waver. Not even a fraction. It would’ve made John laugh at how entranced he was, but it was oddly empowering. “More.” With a smirk and quirk of an eyebrow, John slowly eased a third finger in, biting his lip to silence the pleasure he felt at the strain and stretching his body felt. And the fullness, fuck did he love the fullness he felt. “I want to hear you, John.” Even through the mask, John could hear the roughness of Bane’s words.

Thrusting his fingers harder back into himself, he still couldn’t quite reach that bundle of nerves he was seeking. Though, it still felt so very good. And John gave Bane what he wanted, an un-stifled moan. One that made Bane’s hold on the chair loosen only to cup himself, stroking lazily through his pants.

“Bane” John sighed. And that was all he needed to say for the larger man to understand, for Bane to push himself from the chair and cover John’s body with his. Bane grasped his little bird’s wrist, pulling his fingers out as John hissed at just how empty he now felt. Bane hummed in approval as his fingers circled an already slick John.

His fingers were so much thicker than John’s, whose instinct it was to bite his lip. That was until he felt Bane’s cool mask press to his neck, making John gasp. “Don’t. I enjoy your sounds, hearing your cries for me.” Bane spoke softly as he pushed his fingers into his little bird. John managed to keep from biting back his moan, even realistically exaggerating for the big guy’s benefit. John knew he’d been right to when he felt a shiver run through Bane’s body.

Bane eased a second finger into the confines of his John. It was a stretch and fullness and pleasing ache John would never be able to achieve on his own. Yes, partially because every part of Bane was so much larger. But it was also the fact it was Bane. His Bane. They were his fingers making John come undone. And John knew nobody else’s fingers would ever have the same effect on him.

John’s hips began moving of their own accord, demanding more from the masked man. It was an order that Bane was all to willing to fill, allowing his fingers to bury deeper into John’s body. “Please” The ex-detective pleaded, short of breath. “Please, Bane.” “What, Thai-ri al sagheer? Tell me.” John, lost in his own pleasure, dug his head against the bed as s true moan slipped from his lips. When he still didn’t answer, Bane’s fingers slowed. “I want to hear it. Tell me, John.”

The man’s words withdrew a sigh from John. “Bane” he groaned and his fingers dug into the man’s back. “I want you. I want you to fuck me.” John licked his dry lips as he attempted to catch his breath. “Please.” Extracting his fingers from John, Bane hummed in approval. John was losing patience as he tilted his head to watch Bane’s fingers slick himself up. He seemed to be dragging it out, the way John had with his own fingers.

Though, John couldn’t bring himself to be annoyed at the other man’s… thoroughness. But it made his need burn hotter. “That’s enough.” He said, pulling Bane’s hand away, then grasping his hip as he pulled the larger man closer. “Impatient, little bird.” Bane said, pressing his mask against the skin of John’s neck as he eased into him.

John raised his hips, but Bane’s hands found their way to them, his fingers pressing hard against his skin as he held them in place against the bed. John groaned and attempted to free his hips to no avail. “John.” Bane warned as his thumb stroked his little bird’s hip. “Allow me this.” It wasn’t a question, not pleadingly. As if he knew John would allow it to him anyway. Which he would, of course. With a frown mind you, but he’d allow it.

Excruciatingly slowly, Bane rolled his hips against John’s. As much as John wanted to speed him up and raise his hips to meet Bane’s and egg him on until their pace was more satisfying, a pace that would leave bruises on his thighs from the way Bane would thrust into him and have John breathless and both of them dripping with sweat, he couldn't. Bane’s hands, those large and rough hands, had him pinned, leaving only John’s mouth. (sent)

Arms wrapped around the big guy’s shoulders, he pulled Bane to him. If he wanted slow, John could do slow. He took a secret joy in the shivers his hot breath on Bane’s bare neck caused. And when John’s along Bane’s collarbone, he felt Bane’s grip on his waist tighten. But it was when John’s teeth raked down the side of his neck and began speaking against his skin. “Bane. Bane, please.” John’s breath cascaded down Bane’s neck as he spoke. “It’s not enough.”

It those words that made Bane’s movements stutter, made Bane lose his will to take his time. John knew the things he did to Bane. And he always seemed to pick the most inconvenient moments to use them against him. Breaking John’s grasp on him, Bane pulled away, sitting on his leg. “Have it your way then.” His hands wove around John’s thighs, spreading them further, then over his ass, ‘til they held his waist again, angling his John just right.

Snapping his hips forward, Bane reveled in the tightness and heat that was John. And while Bane wanted nothing more than to be allowed to slowly watch his little bird fall apart at his hand, he couldn’t argue with way added pressure and speed caused John to react. The way his hips raced to meet Bane’s. The way his head dug into the pillow. The way his hands ripped at the sheets. The sweet moans of pleasure that sprang from his lips.

Bane knew John would not last much longer, not when he’d had his own fingers earlier. “My Thai-ri al sagheer. I want to hear you. Tell me.” Bane’s hand stroked up John’s body until he was cupping John’s cheek, his thumb pressing against the thin lower lip. “Bane.” John groaned, trying to capture the man’s thumb and failing when he pulled it away. “Oh shit” he whined as Bane gave his hips a new angle, raising John further by his thighs.

It took along another one, two, three thrusts before John found his release, reduced to nothing more than moans and a string of obscenities. It wasn’t more than a moment before Bane followed, John tightening around and his cries too much to bear. The masked man stilled himself before lowering his body to cage John between him and their mattress as they panted.

He buried the face of his mask against John’s neck, imaging the shiver that ran through his little bird’s body at the cool metal on his skin was actually a shiver caused by the feeling of his lips on his overly sensitive skin. That the gasp the mask drew forth was caused by Bane raking his teeth along John’s skin, skin that would turn a light shade of red that Bane would soothe with his tongue. The ache Bane felt knowing he’d never be able to do that was indescribable.

It seemed as if John knew, as if he knew the pain and guilt that Bane felt at not being able to succumb in the simplest of pleasures of having his lips on John’s skin. For it was that moment that his little bird’s fingers wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling the man back to expose Bane and the metal that kept them parted, and pressed his lips to it. Gently pressed his lips to where Bane’s would be had they not been hidden. And for a brief moment, Bane forgot he was the masked man.


End file.
